


kinky winnebago

by loafers



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafers/pseuds/loafers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It gets a bit kinky sometimes, I wear it around my neck." </p>
<p>"Cause you're a kinky guy."</p>
<p>"You like this?" </p>
<p>"I like this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	kinky winnebago

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=inGGW5aeWvY), of course. they make it too easy. 
> 
> um warning for unsafe kink! there's no safewords in this. you should always use a safeword. pls practice safe kink!!!

Luke shuts off the video and pockets his phone. Calum's face is a little warm, he went too far. He's embarrassed.

There's not much to do before, after and between shows when they're caged in by venue security and it's been a while since he's gotten off with someone because it's tour and he can't _help_  it if that's where his mind goes. Luke gets it. They all get it, it's the same for all of them. They've been in weirder spots before, like the time Calum jokingly asked Ashton to spank him, and then he _did_. Which isn't something Calum should think about right now.

He looks at Luke, sweet, innocent Luke who will totally change the subject and find something to entertain them for the few dead hours before the show so Calum doesn't have to die of sexual frustration and/or embarrassment, but Luke's just looking at him.

He leans back against the bus door, biting his lip contemplatively. Calum feels fidgety and exposed by his gaze. "What?" Calum asks. He's still holding onto the belt. He lets it slip from his hands back onto the table.

"Why'd you do that?" Luke asks, nothing accusing or teasing about it. He just sounds curious.

"Do what?" Calum fidgets, inspecting the hem of his shirt.

"With the belt," Luke says. He's so annoying, always asking _questions_. Luke's not dumb, he knows the answer. Sometimes, Calum thinks, Luke just wants to make you say something so he doesn't have to.

Calum rolls his eyes and shrugs. "It was a joke." He's tense, he realises, feels defensive. Which is stupid. It was just a joke. Calum doesn't even really know why that's where his brain went, never does when he gets weird sexy thoughts. Gets him off though, thinking about being spanked or having stuff tight around his neck, being told not to move.

"Do you do that?" Luke asks, like it's not a totally weird too-personal question. Where's the goddamn boundaries in this band?

"No," Calum snaps. Luke's mouth turns down at the corners, a funny little disappointed-hurt twitch Calum knows all too well from being around him and Michael every single day. Calum feels guilty, because Luke's like a kicked puppy who never meant any harm. Calum sighs. "I mean, I don't, but I think about it sometimes."

"Being choked?" Luke asks. The sudden flush of heat across Calum's chest makes him flinch slightly. That's not what he -, is it?

"Um," Calum stumbles, totally lost his footing in this conversation now. It's hard not to imagine it now; hands around his throat, his breath caught, his voice strangled asking _choke me_.

"Sorry," Luke mumbles. He hasn't done anything wrong though. It's Calum who should apologise. He's always making everything so weird and sexual. He just really needs to get laid. He wonders if a girl would do that for him, he's never had the nerve to ask for anything like, _weird_.

"It's okay," Calum says, his voice a little raspy, giving him away. Luke's eyes flick down his body, he's always so perceptive; of course he can tell he's chubbed up a little in his pants.

"What," Luke asks, slowly, "with the belt? What do you think about?" It's cautious, hesitant.

Calum recognises the tension. They've been here before a couple times, young and constantly horny, talking about girls from school, a mutual understanding that they can touch themselves, jerk off in the dark across the room from each other and it won't be weird. It's normal, it's what guys do, right? Calum's done it with Michael before, and Michael's weirder because sometimes he talks about boys too but Calum's no homophobe; he can get down to his best friend liking dick. God, his band is weird.

"Um, I don't know," Calum says honestly. He hasn't thought about it before in that much detail, enough to vocalise it. "It's not like," he pats at his chest, awkwardly settling his hand at the base of his throat, heavy over his clavicle. It feels good, better with Luke's eyes widening a little watching him. "It just feels good, I think. Tight. Squeezing." He flexes his hand a little and his eyelids flutter.

"You choke yourself?" Luke asks, "when you jerk off?"

Calum swallows, feels his own throat work under his hand. "It's too hard to, like multitask," he says, laughing a little bit, uncertain. "It's not the same, doing it to yourself, probably."

He should've realised what that was going to sound like before he says it, because then Luke's stepping forward, reaching out, fingers touching the back of Calum's hand on his throat. It wasn't meant to be an invitation, but Calum just slips his hand out from under Luke's, and steps forward, closes his eyes as Luke's hand settles around his throat. He doesn't hold tight, doesn't squeeze, but his hand is a heavy weight, there.

"Like this?" Luke asks and Calum nods, or tries to, Luke's hand restricting his movement a little which makes his mouth drop open on a soft gasp, shifts his weight on his feet. His dick is so hard now.

"Tighter," Calum says and Luke obeys, grip hardening up a bit, enough to be more than just a weight, definitely some pressure to it now. "Fuck," Calum says, and it sounds, well, like someone's got a hand around his throat, which is just.

He opens his eyes. It's a mistake, Luke's so close now, right there in his face looking down at him with familiar blue eyes all dark with, well. Calum wants to asks him if he's hard too. Wants to ask him if they can jerk off. If he can jerk off, the thought of asking permission and being denied just another wave of heat rolling through him, shocking his hips twitching forward. Luke just keeps watching him, flexes his grip as if in answer.

"Aren't you scared of like, of passing out?" Luke asks.

"Nn-," Luke loosens his grip a little, "no," Calum gasps. "It's not that tight. Can I," he swallows. He can't make himself ask. He slips his hand to the front of his jeans instead, rubs at the hard line of his cock through the denim. Luke's eyes follow the movement.

"Yeah," Luke says, bites his lip. Calum can see that he's hard too. Like, really hard. Luke's jeans are so tight, and his hand is currently busy on Calum's throat, so it'd be just a good bro move to - Calum stops unbuttoning his jeans and reaches for Luke's instead, avoids looking up at him when he moans, Luke's grip on his throat tightening again reflexively as Calum fumbles clumsily with his waistband, tugs his jeans down just far enough to free his cock. "Cal," Luke says and suddenly all Calum wants to do is jerk Luke off while he chokes him. But that'd be just, too weird.

Calum swallows, drags his eyes back up from Luke's cock, all thick and flushed red, meets Luke's eyes and gets his own pants undone. He wraps his hand around his dick and Luke shifts closer a little, not so close that their bodies touch, but closer. "Can you?" Calum asks.

Luke gets it, shifts his grip on Calum's throat to wrap more fully around it, squeezes gently tighter and tighter until Calum tries to gasp in a breath and it's like, actually difficult. Calum tries to groan, but it's strangled.

"Too much?" Luke asks and Calum shakes his head as much he can, closes his eyes and tips his head back, already working his cock in quick, firm strokes. It's so hot, Calum doesn't even get it, it shouldn't be and he shouldn't be letting Luke see this, do this, but he is and it just makes it _worse_. Better.

Calum's head feels fuzzy and dull and his face feels hot, his chest too, feels hot, and full, he's not getting much air but breathing hard, his chest hitching. Luke lets him go and Calum shudders in a deep, aching breath as Luke's fingers stroke his throat absently. It's sweet but Calum just, he wants to come, he wants more.

He squeezes his cock as hard as he wants Luke to squeeze his throat and moans. He leans forward, leans into Luke's hand, and Luke gets it, fixes his grip around his throat again and Calum just keeps leaning into it, trying to make his hold tighter. His hand is moving so fast over his cock and that feels good but it's nothing compared to Luke's grip on him getting tighter and tighter.

Calum tries to take a breath and then he just can't, his air cut off, his eyes open wide in panicked instinct, chest hitching. His cock kicks in his hand, he's so close, he's going cross eyed, overwhelmed.

There's a hand in his hair, Luke's other hand, fisting his hair and pulling, tugging his head back and exposing his throat. Calum pulls against it but he can't lean into Luke's hand on his throat anymore. He gasps in lungfuls of air, hisses, "Please," and Luke presses down tight around Calum's throat one more time and it's all he needs to get him over the edge.

He comes hard, shuddering in Luke's grip, caught between his fingers wrapped around his throat and his hand twisted in his hair. His vision seems to flash in and out but he's breathing again now, properly and unrestricted, Luke's hand just there to ease him through it. He sags as he finishes, his hand sticky with come, his own shirt and Luke's too, striped with it.

Calum's overwhelmed. His hands are shaking. Luke lets him go but Calum chases, leans into him and touches his shoulder, his jaw, he shouldn't but he forgets and kisses Luke, is surprised when it's the both of them making pathetic needy noises into each other's mouths, surprised that Luke kisses back hard and eager, pushes his hips against Calum.

His cock is hard and leaking and Calum can feel it against his hip. It can't be too weird to touch him after Luke's choked him and made him come; he gets his hand around him, his palm slick with his own come and Luke whimpers, fists his hand in the back of Calum's shirt and buries his face in Calum's neck.

He fucks Calum's fist fast and clumsy, sloppy, his open mouth panting against Calum's skin. Calum doesn't know how to jerk off another guy but he seems to be doing alright, just keeps his slick grip tight and lets Luke do the work really, it's easy.

Luke doesn't last long; only a few hot minutes before he's swearing and tugging at Calum's shirt and coming hot and thick all over Calum's hand. It's kind of gross, but only as gross as his own come, probably. Luke whimpers and pulls back, so unsteady he stumbles a little. Calum lets his dick go to steady him, his hands on Luke's waist.

"Kinky," Luke says, breathless, his voice deep and his mouth curved into a small smile. Calum laughs.

"Fuck, we need to change," he says. They're covered in come. He wipes his hand on Luke's shirt, hand fisting in the fabric. "Thank fuck I borrowed Ash's shirt today."

"He's gonna be pissed," Luke says. They're just standing there, not moving. Probably they should at least should get their dicks put away. "Was that okay?" Luke asks, sudden and uncertain.

Calum's not sure, but he's never let that stop him from giving Luke the reassurance he needs. "Yeah," he says, and lets his hands drop from Luke's waist.

"Your face is still kinda red," Luke says and Calum grimaces. He can't believe he just let someone, _Luke_ , choke him.

"Is there like," he arches his neck for Luke, chin tipped to the side, "are there marks?" He asks, flushing a little at the possibility.

"Just red," Luke says, stroking his thumb down the side of Calum's throat. Calum tries not to, but he shudders. "Already fading."

"Cool," Calum says, a little breathlessly, ignoring the disappointment, ignoring the urge to ask Luke to make them stick next time, as if that's even. That's not going to happen. Probably.


End file.
